Roztop Króla Śniegu
by iceglove
Summary: Draco Malfoy - nieczuły gnojek, lubił tak o sobie myśleć. Wkrótce jednak ktoś go zmieni...
1. Chapter 1

**Roztop Króla Śniegu**

**Ostrzeżenia:** AU, slash, wulgaryzmy, NC-17

**Oświadczenie:** Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling

— Ale, że z Goyle'em? — zapytał, lekko zdegustowany, Zabini.

— Przesadzasz. Miałem potrzebę, a on był akurat pod ręką. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem pod tym względem zbyt wybredny — odburknął Draco.

— No weź! Nie porównuj mnie z tym gorylem. Ale w sumie, ty to jesteś wstanie przelecieć wszystko, co się rusza i ma penisa.

— Co powiedziałeś? — wysyczał przez zęby Malfoy, bliski zabicia wzrokiem towarzysza rozmowy. — Ała, uważaj jak idziesz, idioto. O! Kogo my tu mamy…

— Mały, gruby Nevillek.

— Prze, przepraszam. — Szept Neville'a był ledwo słyszalny.

— Głośniej, tłuściochu! — ryknął Zabini.

— Prze, przepraszam.

Dwaj Ślizgoni wyglądali jak znudzone koty, pastwiące się nad złapaną myszą. Gdy wypuścili ofiarę, wspólnie wybuchli śmiechem, stwierdzając, że jednak istnieje ktoś, kogo nawet Draco Malfoy nie tknąłby palcem.

* * *

Zawsze był grubym dzieckiem, ale przecież miał z tego wyrosnąć. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła babcia Augusta, podsuwając mu kolejny talerz pod nos. No cóż, nie wyrósł. Był gruby, jest gruby i będzie gruby. Ku uciesze takich niegodziwców jak Draco Malfoy, pomyślał Neville tasując swoją sylwetkę w lustrze.

Ale Neville Longbottom nie był osobą, która godzinami użalałaby się nad sobą. Pochylił się nad umywalką, przemył twarz lodowatą wodą i z uśmiechem wyszedł z łazienki, powitać nowy dzień.

* * *

— Panie Longbottom, przez większość uważany jest pan za charłaka, ale ja nie zamierzam prawić panu komplementów… — Neville'a zawsze przerażało to, że Snape używał, sto razy w jednym zdaniu, zwrotu grzecznościowego, tylko po to, aby dobić człowieka. Zwrotu grzecznościowego!— …Pan po prostu nie posiada żadnych mocy magicznych, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że nie potrafi pan uwarzyć najprostszego eliksiru usypiającego. I to z przepisu. Nawet pierwszoroczni robią to z zamkniętymi oczyma. A pan jest na roku szóstym. — Snape westchnął teatralnie, a Neville odetchnął z ulgą, że to już koniec kazania. — A może to na mnie użyto tego specyfiku na SUM-ach, ponieważ nie wiem, jakim cudem przeszedł pan z klasy do klasy. Minus pięć punktów dla Gryfindoru za niereformowalną głupotę pana Longbottoma.

Ostatnim słowom profesora Snape'a towarzyszył okrzyk radości wszystkich zebranych Ślizgonów, prócz jednego – Malfoya. Jego twarz pozostawała zimna i bez wyrazu.

* * *

— Cholera, jestem w stanie zrozumieć wszystkie te jego szlabany, perfidne uśmieszki, wzdychania… No może nie zrozumieć, a zaakceptować. Niee, zaakceptować tym bardziej nie! — Ron jak zwykle miał problemy w przejrzystym formułowaniu swoich myśli. — No ale, żeby poniżać… Chociaż w sumie to on co lekcję kogoś poniża… Ale, żeby tak w najczulsze miejsce! I jeszcze odejmować punkty! Jak ja mu doleję usypiacza to tak zaśnie, że już się nie…

— Ron, w gruncie rzeczy, to profesor Snape miał rację…

— Profesor? Kurwa Nev, ten człowiek ma ciebie za jedno wielkie zero, a ty z nabożną czcią nazywasz go profesorem? — Harry również nie krył swojego wzburzenia. — Mogłeś go jeszcze błagać, żeby wlepił nam minus pięćdziesiąt w ramach odpowiedniej pokuty. Jeju, Nev, nie płacz, ja tylko…

— Harry, nie płaczę. Wiem, że chcecie dobrze, ale profesor Snape miał rację, że jestem do niczego.

— Bez przesady! To, że ten potwór z lochów jest tak zajebisty we wszystkim co robi, nie oznacza, że ty też taki musisz być. — Głos Harry'ego niósł się po całym korytarzu.

— Moglibyście zamknąć ryje, bo nie każdy musi słuchać o tym, że bachory z Gryffindoru to zwykli nieudacznicy.

— Sam się zamknij, Zabini! — Pięść Weasleya poszybowała w kierunku twarzy Ślizgona.

— Ron, przestań… — powiedział cicho Neville, chwytając za rękę rudzielca. — Chodźmy już, bo spóźnimy się na zajęcia u profesor Sprout. Proszę, Ron…

— No dobra, ale później na pewno się z nim policzę.

— A ja ci w tym pomogę — rzucił wojowniczo Harry.

— Myślicie, że się was boję? Prawie szlamy i biedaka? — Zabini nie dawał za wygraną, ale jego słowa napotkały tylko na barierę w postaci pleców oddalających się Gryfonów. Jedynie Neville na chwilę odwrócił głowę, czując na sobie pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Draco Malfoya.

* * *

Lekcje profesor Sprout zwykle nie porywały tłumów. Odpowiedzialność za to mogła ponosić sama prowadząca, która z pewnością nie należała do osób żywiołowych, czy spontanicznych. Toteż jakże ogromną panikę musiało wywołać obwieszczenie: „Na dziś przygotowałam szybki teścik, sprawdzający opanowanie przez was, moi mili, dotychczas przerobionego materiału. Nie było tego dużo i, na dodatek, same przyjemne rzeczy, więc wyniki na pewno zadowolą mnie, jak i was.". Słowo „teścik" okazało się być szczytem jej spontaniczności. Profesor Sprout nigdy nie robiła kartkówek, testów, sprawdzianów, wejściówek, wyjściówek. Po prostu nie, i już. Więc nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy myślami o zielarstwie. Stąd ta powszechna panika.

Neville uśmiechnął się na widok pytań. Rzeczywiście, same proste rzeczy. Pytania głównie o rośliny mające działanie halucynogenne. Trochę o kocimiętce, którą uwielbiają nie tylko koty, trochę o pospolitych grzybkach, po których mugole widzą krasnoludki i o bieluniu, który mimo swojego piękna jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Zjedzenie minimalnej liczby nasion powoduje silne zwidy, przeraźliwą bladość, omdlenia, a często i śmierć. Zupełnie tak jak „teścik" profesor Sprout. W dalszym ciągu, w klasie królowała panikapanikapanika. Uodpornienie na nią wykazywali jedynie Neville i Hermiona. Chłopak w pięć minut odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Odnosząc kartkę zauważył, że większość ledwo zapełniła połowę strony. A test jednej osoby w ogóle pozostał nietknięty.

— To o grzybach psylocybinowych — wyszeptał Neville.

— Że co?

— No o grzybach psylocybinowych. No wiesz… grzybki halucynki. Było o tym na ostatnich zajęciach.

Wygląd Malfoya sugerował spożycie tychże grzybków. Jego oczy przybrały wielkość galeona, a mina zdecydowanie odzwierciedlała pustkę w jego głowie.

— Dobrze, łysiczka. Ale nie meksykańska, a lancetowata. Tamta woli kupę, a nie deszcz — Neville nadal szeptał.

Draco zaczął zastanawiać się, czy tak szeroka wiedza Longbottoma na temat psychogrzybów nie jest przypadkiem owocem wieloletniej praktyki.

— Dlaczego ty mi pomagasz? — spytał wyraźnie zaskoczony Ślizgon.

— Bo twoja kartka jest pusta?

— Cholera, ale to ja! Draco Malfoy, a nie Weasley albo Finnigan. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Więc dlaczego? Jaki masz w tym interes?

— Czy ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego bezinteresownie? — Wściekły Neville postanowił w końcu oddać test profesor Sprout.


	2. Chapter 2

Leżał na swoim łóżku, zmęczony po wieczornym bzykanku z Goyle'em. Tak, wyglądał jak goryl, ale Malfoy nie zwracał uwagi na twarz, a bardziej na penisa, który zdecydowanie był king kong size. Stanowił on jego główną zaletę. Żeby nie powiedzieć jedyną. Dracon Malfoy – nieczuły gnojek, lubił tak o sobie myśleć.

„_Czy ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego bezinteresownie?". _Powinien się tym nie przejmować, bo niby po co miałby brać do siebie wyrzuty jakiegoś… Zabini zawsze nazywał Longbottoma tłuściochem …jakiegoś tłuściocha. Jednak pytanie Neville'a wracało do Draco niczym natrętna mucha, której nie mógł zabić packą.

— Draco, czy ty nigdy…

„_(…) nie zrobiłeś niczego bezinteresownie?" — _Mówiłeś coś, Goyle? — zapytał zamyślony.

— Eee, nie pamiętam, co chciałem powiedzieć.

— Goyle, czy można o mnie powiedzieć, że jestem bezinteresowny?

— Eee, że jak?

— Nic — odpowiedział Malfoy, przekonany o tym, że usta Goyle'a nadają się tylko do jednego.

* * *

— Takie słabe oceny. A ja myślałam, że ten zakres zielarstwa jest dobrze znany współczesnej młodzieży. Widocznie źle was oceniłam, moi mili. — Profesor Sprout puściła do uczniów oczko, rozbawiona własnym żartem. — Ale są trzy wybitne. Neville. Tak mój złociutki, ty nigdy mnie nie zawodzisz. Hermiona. Tak moja złociutka, ty też nigdy mnie nie zawodzisz. Draco. Ty też nigdy… Zaraz, zaraz… Gratulacje, panie Malfoy, bo to pana pierwszy wybitny z zielarstwa, prawda?

— Tak, pierwszy. — Malfoy nie mógł ukryć zażenowania. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie patrzeć na Longbottoma. Nie zniósłby widoku dzikiej satysfakcji w jego oczach.

Ale czy właśnie ją by w nich zobaczył? Na pewno nie. Draco obserwował Neville'a już od dłuższego czasu. A przynajmniej,na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że Gryfon jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Zero zawiści, głupich gierek, wszystkich tych rzeczy, w których Malfoy był naprawdę dobry. Cholerny, naiwny grubas.

* * *

Tak, był tłusty. Jednak nie w tak ohydny, rozlazły sposób jak Crabbe. Malfoy do dziś wzdrygał się na myśl o zeszłorocznym Sylwestrze ze zdecydowanie za dużą ilością alkoholu. Nie, żeby był przesądny, ale zaczynanie nowego roku od ujrzenia nalanej twarzy Vincenta na swojej poduszce… to z pewnością nie było dobrą wróżbą. Ale Neville go nie obrzydzał. Jego tusza pasowała do niego, dodawała mu tego specyficznego uroku. Sprawiała, że chciało się nim… Chwila, przecież to Neville Longbottom! Tłuścioch, grubas, świnia, wieprz. Płaczliwa, sentymentalna ciota.

Draco złapał się na tym, że (znowu!) gapi się na Longbottoma.

* * *

— Jesz to? — zapytał się Crabbe, patrząc wygłodniałym wzrokiem na pudding chlebowy Malfoya.

— Co?

Chłopak odsunął rękę.

— Nie, możesz wziąć, jeśli chcesz.

— Naprawdę? Dzięki, Draco! — Crabbe był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale nie zamierzał zrezygnować ze śniadania kolegi. — Szkoda, żeby takie pyszności zmarnowały się, a widać, że nie masz na nie ochoty.

— Jakoś nie jestem głodny.

— Co z tobą? Jesteś ostatnio jakiś oklapły. Nie tylko mentalnie. — Zabini nie omieszkał uczynić wyrzutu Malfoyowi za wczorajszy tzw. szaletowy stosunek, który był skończony zanim w ogóle się zaczął.

— Daj mi spokój, nie jestem i nie byłem w nastroju.

Bo jak miał w nim być, skoro… _On_. Siedzi tam, rozmawia, śmieje się. Rumieni. Facet, który się rumieni. Jakie to żałosne. A może prawdziwe. Nie, żałosne. Przecież jest Malfoyem – Królem Śniegu.

* * *

Obrona przed czarną magią. Przynajmniej mógł się wyżyć. A na pewno zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o tych smętnych, ale wesołych oczach. Smętnych, ale żywiołowych ruchach. Smętnych, ale szczerych słowach. Dobrze, że istnieją pojedynki.

Jego przeciwnikiem był jakiś chłopak z Gryffindoru, którego imienia nawet nie znał. Szczerze, to nie wiedział, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. Przeciętna twarz, przeciętna sylwetka. Wszystko przeciętne. A Malfoya nie interesowała przeciętność. Więc dlaczego Longbottom?

— No dalej, tłuściochu. Rusz różdżką. No chyba, że to dla ciebie za duży wysiłek. — Neville stał z twarzą tak czerwoną, że przypominał wielkiego, napuszonego indyka. — Dalej, schudniesz trochę! — Przerażonego indyka, który musi wysłuchiwać wrzasków Zabiniego.

— Panie profesorze, tak nie można. Niech on już przestanie! — Hermiona jak zwykle stała na straży słabszych i pokrzywdzonych.

— Słyszysz, broni cię dziewczyna. Baba! Słyszysz! — Ślizgon był w swoim żywiole.

— Cisza chłopcze. Przesadziłeś. Proszę do mnie po lekcjach. — Nowym nauczycielem od obrony został profesor Smith, tak bezbarwny jak jego nazwisko. Potwierdzało to klątwę tejże posady, która głosiła, że nikt nie utrzymuje się na niej dłużej niż rok.

* * *

— Cud, że zareagował. On jest taaaką flegmą. To już bym wolała Snape'a. Nie myślałam, że kiedyś to powiem. Ten to przynajmniej nie toleruje kiepskich żartów. — Hermiona starała się pocieszyć przyjaciela. — Nie przejmuj się tym… imbecylem.

— Imbecylem? Mało powiedziane. Zabini to… największy palant świata!

— Ale mu pojechałeś Ron… — wtrącił, z wrodzonym sobie taktem, Seamus.

— Wiecie co, wolałbym zostać na chwilę sam.

— Na pewno? Nie łam się, Nev.

— Nic mi nie będzie, Seamus.

— Dobra, jak tam chcesz. My spadamy.

* * *

Jasne… Nogi Malfoya samoistnie kierowały się w stronę Neville'a.

— Żałosny jesteś…

Krok do przodu.

— Czy ty nie masz buzi?

Kolejny.

— Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki… bierny.

Następy.

— Snape, Zabini, teraz ja. Odezwij się, słyszysz! Broń się!

Oczy Neville'a zaszły łzami.

— Kompletnie cię nie rozumiem. A nie lubię czegoś nie rozumieć.

Płacz.

— To cię nie obroni. Rozumiesz. Nie obroni. — Malfoy mechanicznie objął dłońmi twarz chłopaka. — Ale ja… mógłbym. — Czuł, że bredzi. Pochylił głowę i, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, pocałował go.

Neville stał oszołomiony. Jedyne co do niego docierało, to oddalające się pospieszne kroki Malfoya.


	3. Chapter 3

Biegł. Byle jak najszybciej znaleźć się w dormitorium. W łóżku, gdzie zaśnie i o wszystkim zapomni, bo przecież...

— To się nie wydarzyło. Nie mogło… on mnie nienawidzi — mówił do siebie Neville, nadal będąc w szoku. — To ja, Neville Longbottom…

— Tłuścioch, grubas, płaczliwa ciota — wyliczał Malfoy gapiąc się w sufit. W głowie kłębiły mu się setki myśli, ale żadna nie przynosiła odpowiedzi na pytanie…

— Dlaczego? — Gryfon również jej nie znał. Cała sytuacja była dla niego zbyt abstrakcyjna. Nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego, stwierdził, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie…

Ignorancja. Malfoy postanowił to zignorować. Olać. Puścić w niepamięć. Zachowywać się tak jak dotychczas. Śmiać się z niego, mieć za nieudacznika, a nie całować go i obiecywać mu…

Obronę. Mówił mu, że będzie go bronić. Owszem, Neville po cichu pragnął rycerza na białym koniu, ale przecież Draco nim nie jest. Przecież gnębił go odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy zawiesił na nim…

Wzrok. Musiał przestać na niego patrzeć. Jest tylu przystojnych facetów, a on, ze swoim wyglądem i pozycją…

Może mieć każdego. Neville w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał…

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego, więc Longbottom?_ — zastanawiał się Malfoy.

* * *

Nie uraczył go nawet spojrzeniem. Ani razu! Nie spojrzał na niego ani razu! Nie, żeby się tym przejmował. Przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie odczuć. W końcu jest mistrzem pozorów. Posmarował chleb masłem, położył na nim szynkę, ser…

Nawet jak robi sobie kanapkę to z gracją. Neville obserwował Dracona przez cały czas trwania śniadania. Oczywiście, starał się, żeby nikt go na tym nie przyłapał. Zwłaszcza on. Posmarował chleb masłem, położył na nim szynkę, ser…

Je jak świnia. Je? Nie, żre. Żre jak świnia. Malfoy, bardziej niż obrzydzenie, czuł jednak rozbawienie. Nawet Crabbe i Goyle nie jedli z takim zaangażowaniem jak Longbottom.

Neville zastanawiał się, dlaczego Draco uśmiechał się pod nosem. Ogarniała go panika na samą myśl o tym, że może to przez niego. Tym bardziej, że uśmieszki Ślizgona nigdy nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego.

— Co się tak szczerzysz? — Zabini natychmiast podążył za wzrokiem Malfoya. — Aaa, tłuścioch. Matko, on żre jak świnia. Ej, tłuścioch! Chrum! Chrum! Draco, masz rację, to obleśne.

_Nienawidzi mnie _— pomyślał Neville.

_Nienawidzi mnie _— pomyślał Draco.

* * *

To się stało tak szybko, że Neville nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć: _Nieeeeeeeee!_ Teraz siedział z otwartą buzią, nie wierząc w to, co się działo. Jedno wielkie pobojowisko.

Malfoy musiał przyznać, że Weasley ma fantazję. Żeby tak niespodziewanie zdzielić Zabiniego z galaretki… i to prosto w gębę. I na dodatek, wywołać wielką bitwę na żarcie!

To było jak efekt domina. Ron rzucił w Zabiniego, ten odrzucił i trafił w… Deana, który, ależ oczywiście, nie mógł pozostać dłużny. Tak, on też nie wycelował. Jego pasztet wylądował na jakimś Puchonie, chyba z trzeciego roku, potem oberwała… ale żeby w dziewczynę! …Cho. A wiadomo, że ona nie należy do spokojnych dziewcząt. Dalej to już się posypało. Neville uważał to za cud, że jeszcze nie jest upaprany od jedzenia. Żeby nie kusić losu, postanowił schować się…

Za kotarę. Draco nie miał zamiaru dostać szlabanu, a wiadomo, że tym się ta bitwa zakończy. W wyobraźni widział Snape'a przydzielającego kociołki do czyszczenia. Albo pergaminy do przepisywania. Albo lochy do sprzątania. Nawet on nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie, bo Snape był zaskakująco bezstronny, gdy chodziło o zbrukany honor domu. A jak inaczej można było nazwać tę błazenadę? Snape na pewno myślał w ten sposób. A on nie ma zamiaru cierpieć, nawet jeżeli zabawa była przednia.

O cholera. Tak, jest pechowcem, ale żeby aż takim? Neville, gdy tylko zobaczył Draco wchodzącego za kotarę, pogodził się ze swoim losem. Pewnie wsadzi mu jabłko w buzię i zmusi do udawania pieczonego wieprza.

O kurwa. Tak, dziś był pechowcem, ale żeby aż takim? Draco, gdy tylko zobaczył Neville'a siedzącego za kotarą, pogodził się ze swoim losem. Pewnie zaraz poleci po McGonnagal i sprzeda go żywcem.

— Eee, niezły bałagan, nie? — Neville pomyślał, że tonący musi chwycić się brzytwy.

— Co… Pffffff, owszem. — Malfoy ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech na widok Longbottoma, który wyglądał jak przestraszony gryzoń. — Niezły bałagan.


	4. Chapter 4

Wszyscy spieszyli się na wieczorne zajęcia z historii magii. Kara lekka, acz uciążliwa. Dyrektor Dumbledore uznał, że nie ma czasu ani ochoty na podawanie, każdemu uczniowi z osobna, veritaserum. Prawdziwa demokracja. Mniejszość cierpiała przez większość.

— Cześć Longbottom.

Lekkie skinienie głowy, nieśmiały uśmiech i ciche _Cześć Draco_.

Od czasu Wielkiej Bitwy z Wielkiej Sali, jego relacje z Longbottomem stały się, no może nie zażyłe, ale… Draco nie wiedział jakim mianem je określić. Darował sobie obrażanie go na każdym kroku, przez co w oczach Gryfona nie widział już strachu ani odrazy na jego widok. Czasami nawet zamienili ze sobą kilka zdań.

Koleżeńskie. Tak, to odpowiednie słowo. Ich relacje stały się koleżeńskie. No i żaden z nich nie poruszył sprawy feralnego pocałunku.

* * *

— Cześć Draco. Jakże się cieszę na twój widok. Tak, bardzo chcę, żebyś nazwał mnie tłuściochem! — przedrzeźniał Neville'a Ron, który zdecydowanie nie rozumiał, jak ten może do Malfoya powiedzieć chociażby zwykłe _cześć._— Od kiedy jesteście w tak dobrych stosunkach? Widziałem nawet, jak ucinacie sobie pogawędkę.

— Wyolbrzymiasz, Ron. Po prostu wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Lepiej mieć przyjaciół niż wrogów, prawda?

— Jaki ty jesteś naiwny… — Ron zakończył rozmowę, wiedząc, że prowadzi ona donikąd.

Neville zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej naiwności. Twierdził jednak, że jest ona zaletą, a nie wadą. Świat wydawał się bardziej przyjaznym miejscem, gdy widziało się jego dobre strony zamiast tych złych.

* * *

— … i pamiętajcie, żeby do niej mówić. Na czym to ja skończyłem? Acha, mucha musi być żywa. Rosiczka nie zje zdechłej. Zamiast niej, może capnąć was w palec, a uwierzcie mi, nie jest to przyjemne uczucie. — Draco zastanawiał się, jakie czary sprawiały, że cała nieśmiałość Longbottoma wyparowywała, gdy mówił o tym całym zielsku. Nie dziwił się, że profesor Sprout często się nim wyręczała. Wiedział, o czym mówi i, przy okazji, nie usypiał całej sali. — Ten okaz jest wyjątkowo głodny. Spójrzcie, jak szybko pochłonął posiłek. Co, masz ochotę na jeszcze jedną? Proszę bardzo. — Neville sięgnął po kolejnego owada. — O, aż jej się liście trzęsą! Ała! Widzicie, potrafią szczypnąć.

Malfoy pomyślał, że chętnie znalazłby się na miejscu rosiczki.

* * *

Relacje koleżeńskie. Koleżeńskie! Myślenie na zielarstwie, o tym, gdzie mógłby ugryźć Longbottoma, zdecydowanie wychodziło poza koleżeństwo. Ale patrzenie na Gryfona, gdy ten pełen pasji…

— Zaraz zwymiotuję. Kwiatki. Jakie to gejowskie… — W głosie Zabiniego słychać było tylko jedno – nienawiść.

_A jak nazwiesz to, że czasem lubisz, gdy ci wkładam penisa do dupy… Przecież to takie hetero. _

— Zazdrościsz mu, czy co? — Malfoy ograniczył się jednak do zwykłego pytania.

— Czego? Bycia ciotą? A co ty tak go bronisz w ogóle? Zaczęły ci się podobać wieprze? — Ślizgon sądził, że wspiął się na wyżyny ironii.

Draco najchętniej przyłożyłby mu teraz w twarz. Ale przecież te pozory…

— Nie, ale moim zdaniem czepiasz się głupot.

— Jak chcesz, to mogę tobie trzepnąć. — Uśmiech Zabiniego chyba nie mógł być bardziej obleśny niż w tej chwili.

— Wiesz co, podziękuję. Wolę to zrobić sam. — Malfoy nie dowierzał, że kiedykolwiek spał z tym kretynem.

* * *

Gdyby został z nim choć odrobinę dłużej, na pewno by go zabił. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Że niby ma prawo się do niego zwracać jak do pierwszego, lepszego fiuta na ulicy? Jeżeli tak, to zamierzał mu udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli… Idącego korytarzem Malfoya można było wziąć za złowieszcze tornado. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie pójdzie z Zabinim do łóżka. Dać palec, a wezmą całą rękę. On da sobie radę, ale Longbottom…

Draco nie zauważył zbliżającego się do niego Rona.

— Co ty znowu knujesz? Jeżeli Neville'owi spadnie chociaż jeden włos z głowy…

— Co? — Ślizgon dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności rudzielca.

— Jeżeli przez ciebie uroni chociaż jedną łzę, to przysięgam tobie, że ci nogi z dupy powyrywam!

— Insynuujesz coś? — warknął Malfoy.

— A mam co? Pewnie, że mam! — Odwaga Weasleya graniczyła z głupotą.

— Nie, nie masz.

Wyglądali jak dwie tańczące ze sobą trąby powietrzne, gotowe na sianie całkowitego zniszczenia.

— Mnie tak łatwo nie oszukasz… Ale obydwaj wiemy, że Nev daje się łatwo omamić, szczególnie przez takie ścierwa jak…

Poczuł szybsze bicie serca, bulgoczącą się krew, ścisk w sercu. Chwycił Rona za gardło, przyparł go do muru i powiedział lodowatym tonem:

— Nigdy, przenigdy nie skrzywdzę Longbottoma, rozumiesz?


	5. Chapter 5

Ron wpadł niczym burza do pokoju wspólnego. Neville usłyszał z jego ust swoje imię. Podniósł więc oczy z nad „Atlasu roślin magicznych – wydanie uzupełnione" i zauważył, że odcień czerwieni twarzy przyjaciela idealnie komponuje się z wystrojem wnętrza.

— Bądźcie sobie szczęśliwi, ale proszę, uważaj na siebie. On jest nieobliczalny. A teraz pozwolisz, że cię opuszczę, Hermiona na mnie czeka. — Weasley odwrócił się na pięcie, pozostawiając oniemiałego Neville'a sam na sam z fundamentalnymi pytaniami: z kim ma być szczęśliwy? dlaczego ma uważać? i kto jest nieobliczalny?

Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na książkę. Jego relacja z tomiszczem przypominała trochę tę z przestrogi Rona. Są ze sobą szczęśliwi, i to od pierwszego roku. Owszem, jest nieobliczalne, bo zawiera trochę błędów, jednak poprzez ciężką pracę, Neville był w stanie omijać je szerokim łukiem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli i westchnął. Szkoda, że równie dobrze nie potrafił oceniać ludzi.

* * *

— Ja już nie wiem , panie Longbottom, co ja mam z panem zrobić… Zwyzywać? Szkoda na pana moich słów. Dać szlaban? Ciężko będzie mi wymyślić coś odkrywczego, bo jest pan ich prawdziwym weteranem. Odjąć punkty? Słaby prezent na zbliżające się urodziny profesor McGonnagal. Zejdź mi z oczu, po prostu zejdź mi z oczu! — Tak, znowu dał plamę na eliksirach.

Neville starał się, naprawdę się starał. Jednak im bardziej to robił, tym bardziej mu nie wychodziło. Ale przecież dziś szło całkiem nieźle. Przynajmniej początkowo. Jak zanosił eliksir, był prawie pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po raz pierwszy.

Nawet Snape podniósł brew z lekkim zdziwieniem. Powąchał. Jego brew jeszcze bardziej poszła do góry. Zakręcił kociołkiem. Do pierwszej brwi dołączyła druga. Triumf, w końcu triumf! I nagle, i nagle… BUM! Cała zawartość naczynia wylądowała na nauczycielu.

_Ron nie mógł mówić o profesorze Snapie. On nie jest nieobliczalny – jak zawsze mnie nie cierpi. — _pomyślał filozoficznie Neville opuszczając salę.

* * *

— Och, Neville, jesteś nieoceniony! Szczerze, to bez ciebie nie poradziłabym sobie z tym cholerstwem. Brałam pod uwagę chyba wszystkie możliwości, nawet te najmniej prawdopodobne, a nie dostrzegałam najoczywistszej. Jak mawiają: najciemniej zawsze pod latarnią! Ale żeby mszyce? W całym swoim życiu nie widziałam mszyc. One w ogóle występują poza mugolskim światem? — Tak, znowu popisał się na zielarstwie.

Tutaj nie musiał się starać. Nauka na zajęcia profesor Sprout przychodziła mu z łatwością. Można by nawet stwierdzić, że bez problemów i wysiłku, ale Neville był za skromny, żeby myśleć o sobie w aż takich superlatywach.

Nauczycielka wyciągnęła zwyczajny środek owadobójczy. Psiknęła. Szkodniki zaczęły uciekać w agonii. Psiknęła jeszcze raz. Trupy, dużo trupów. Triumf! W końcu triumf! Profesor posłała Neville'owi uśmiech, który wynagrodził mu wszystkie obelgi Snape'a.

_Ron nie mógł mówić o profesor Sprout. Ona nie jest nieobliczalna – jak zawsze mnie docenia_ — pomyślał filozoficznie Neville opuszczając szklarnię.

* * *

— O, cześć Kev… Kev? Nie, Sev. Tak, Sev. Sorki, że cię zaczepiam, ale koleżanka jest z tobą na roku i mówiła, że jesteś dobry w zielarstwie. A tak się składa, że ja jestem z niego zupełnie do dupy. No i mam esej do napisania, coś o wpływie ziołolecznictwa na wzrost zachorowań, a może wyzdrowień… — Tak, znowu miał zostać wykorzystany.

Teraz to nawet nie chciał się starać. Ta mała pin… smarkula, Neville dokonał autocenzury, mogła zapamiętać chociaż jego imię. Będzie musiał jej odmówić. Lekcje asertywności Hermiony w końcu się na coś przydadzą.

Dziewczyna zrobiła błagalne oczy. Spojrzała. Pozostał nieugięty. Trzepot rzęs. Nadal pozostał nieugięty. Triumf! W końcu triumf! Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Neville nie miałby czego szukać w skrzydle szpitalnym.

_Ron nie mógł mówić o… Jak mam być szczęśliwy z osobą, której w ogóle nie znam _—pomyślał filozoficznie Neville idąc korytarzem.

* * *

— Nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy… no może odrobinę… ale naprawdę mnie zdenerwował. Cholera, Longbottom, nie rób takich wielkich oczu. Ten rudy, piegowaty, bezmózgi pajac myli się, jak zawsze z resztą, że mam wobec ciebie jakieś niecne… — Tak, znowu nie wiedział, o czym Draco do niego mówi.

Próbował starać się zrozumieć sens słów Ślizgona. Próbował z całych sił, ale jego wysiłki szły na marne. Malfoy zdecydowanie przypominał mu człowieka-zagadkę. Albo mitycznego sfinksa. Albo wiersze Luny Lovegood. Wszystko to było dla niego nieodgadnione.

Chłopak w dalszym ciągu mówił. A potem krzyczał. A potem szeptał. A potem wzdychał. A potem znowu krzyczał. A potem znowu szeptał i wzdychał… Triumf! W końcu triumf! Neville wspiął się na wyższy poziom świadomości.

_Ron mógł mówić o Draco. On zdecydowanie jest nieobliczalny, a co gorsza, nie czuję się z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy — _pomyślał filozoficznie Neville patrząc na twarz Malfoya.


	6. Chapter 6

Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Bo co jeśli tylko sobie coś wyobrażał? Może to w cale nie o Draconie mówił Ron? Neville miał nikłą praktykę, jeżeli chodzi o miłosne uniesienia. Prawdę mówiąc, z teorią też nie było za dobrze. Ale jeżeli faktycznie Weasley przestrzegał go przed Ślizgonem… to zauważył to samo co on… że to może jednak Malfoy będzie jego serca biciem?

Zastał Gryfona w sypialni, pilnie studiującego rubrykę sportową „Proroka Codziennego". Pomyślał, że gdyby przyjaciel z taką samą zawziętością podchodził do książek, to może nawet stanowiłby tę mądrzejszą część związku. Neville zadrżał – Hermiona nie znosiła konkurencji. W żądnej dziedzinie. Czasem nawet na niego łypała spode łba, gdy wiedział coś lepiej niż ona na zajęciach z zielarstwa.

— Eee, Ron… — zaczął spokojnie, ale z lekką nutką zawahania w głosie. — Mógłbym cię o coś zapytać?

— Wal śmiało, Nev. — Pewność Rona zamiast go ośmielić, sprawiła, że zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. — O co chodzi?

— Tak sobie my… my… myślałem, czy może…

— Czy może co?

— Czy może to o Draco…

— A, o to chodzi. — Weasley natychmiastowo spochmurniał, odłożył gazetę na bok i wbił wzrok w Neville'a. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, to dla twojego dobra… W pewnym sensie jesteś podobny do mnie: miły, naiwny, nie do końca rozgarnięty… — rudzielec zmonopolizował rozmowę — … jednostki takie jak my łatwo dają robić się, za przeproszeniem, w chuja. Wiem to z autopsji. Patrz na mnie i na Hermi. Zawsze zostaję przez nią wplątywany w jakieś intrygi. O których, dziwnym trafem, zawsze dowiaduję się ostatni. To ona zawsze ma rację. Ja mam siedzieć cicho i przytakiwać, jeżeli nie, to foch! — Trzasnął pięścią o łóżko, na co Neville'owi żołądek podskoczył do gardła. — Zrozum, związując się z osobą mądrzejszą, z góry skazany jesteś na gorszą pozycję, a w przypadku Malfoya, może ona być nawet pozycją straconą.

Ktoś się o niego szczerze martwił. Neville uśmiechną się promiennie, na co Ron westchnął z rezygnacją i już łagodnym tonem dodał:

— Po prostu nie śpiesz się. Nie chcę, żebyś później czegoś żałował, dobrze?

— Dobrze. — Odsalutował Neville.

* * *

Niebo jest takie błękitne… nie będzie się spieszyć… ptaki tak pięknie ćwierkają… nie będzie się spieszyć… kwiaty tak cudownie więdną… nie będzie się spieszyć… chwileczkę… kwiaty więdną?!

Neville podbiegł szybko, na ile pozwalała mu na to tusza, do marniejących roślin. Wziął opadający kielich w dłoń i zaczął oglądać go ze wszystkich stron. W jego zachowaniu było coś z matki, która martwi się o zdrowie chorego dziecka. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bólu. Uniósł głowę, spojrzał do góry i napotkał parę współczujących mu oczu.

* * *

Draco szedł korytarzem, kiedy spostrzegł pochylającego się na placu Neville'a. Podszedł do okna, żeby sprawdzić, co dokładnie wyprawia Gryfon. Kwiaty! Rozklejał się nad więdnącymi kwiatami! W październiku! Malfoy już chciał złośliwie prychnąć, ale… nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, kiedy Longbottom robi taką minę. Minę na zbolałego psa. Cholera, przecież jego nie ruszają zbolałe psy. Ale Neville wyglądał tak żałośnie, że przyłapał się na tym, że zaczyna mu trochę współczuć.

* * *

— Wiesz, że mamy październik? Jesień, lato się skończyło, a co za tym idzie, ostatnie kwiaty zaczynają więdnąć. Taka jest kolej rzeczy, Longbottom. — rzucił oschle Draco. Przecież musiał trzymać fason.

— Wiem, ale to moje ulubione… Zawsze mi się jakoś tak ciężko na sercu robi jak przychodzi na nie pora.

— Za rok będą nowe. Takie same.

— Takie same, ale inne. I też będę je kochał. I one też zwiędną.

— I wyrosną nowe, które też będziesz kochał, prawda? — Draco nie wierzył, że taka sentymentalna bzdura przeszła mu przez gardło.

— Prawda. Ale i tak smutno.

— To polej je jakimś eliksirem. Proste.

— Draco, ja kocham rośliny, a nie eliksiry. — Zaśmiał się Neville. — Gdybym podlewał swoje maleństwa przyrządzonymi przez siebie ustrojstwami to byśmy teraz nie rozmawiali. W ogóle by nie wyrosły.

Longbottom i żarty? Malfoy był pod wrażeniem.

— Co jest tak fascynującego w zielarstwie? Przecież dla większości, nie ukrywajmy, to straszne nudy są.

— Zielarstwo jest nudne dla tych, którzy potrafią czarować. Dobrze czarować. Ja nie potrafię. A dzięki temu nuuudnemu zielarstwu nawet takie miernoty jak ja mogą tworzyć magię.

Longbottom i zjadliwa uwaga? Malfoy był wniebowzięty.

— Przepraszam, chyba się zagalopowałem.

Malfoy i przeprosiny? Niemożliwe. Nie będzie się spieszyć, nie będzie się spieszyć. Nie będzie się spieszyć…

Draco oglądał bitwę, która właśnie rozgrywała się na twarzy Longbottoma. Pochylił się, poczuł ciepło bijące z chłopaka…

Nie będzie się spieszyć, nie będzie się spieszyć!

…musnął wargami usta towarzysza…

Nie będzie się spieszyć, nie będzie się spieszyć!

… zaczął powoli wsuwać swój język…

— Nie! — _będę się spieszyć!_ Neville odskoczył od Draco i spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.

Znowu został sam. I znowu słyszał wyłącznie oddalające się pospiesznie kroki Malfoya.


	7. Chapter 7

Zapewne, jeszcze godzinę temu, popłakałby się ze śmiechu, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że Longbottom może uratować jego życie intymne. Ten grubas? Uratować? Przecież to ta parszywa, niby niewinna, świnia sprawiła, że Draco zupełnie stracił swoje zainteresowanie jego osobą. Przecież to on zabił ich relację. No i co z tego, że sprowadzała się ona wyłącznie do terminu „seks bez zobowiązań". Na wszystko miał przyjść czas. Malfoy w końcu by zrozumiał, że on, Blaise Zabini, stoi wyżej w jego hierarchii wartości, ponad pojęciami takimi jak „seks", „przyjaciel". A nawet „seks przyjaciel". On, a nie żaden pieprzony (byle nie przez Dracona) Gryfon.

A jednak. Wygrał los na loterii. Karmelową fasolkę Bertiego Botta. Nie wiedział, że będzie cichym widzem takiego przedstawienia. Romansidła tak kiepskiego, że aż wzruszającego w swojej tandecie. Klęczący, zasmarkany Longbottom wołający „To nie tak", chwytał za serce. Ale to Malfoy i jego urażona „nie to nie" mina zasługiwali na największe brawa. Jego brawa i jego pocieszenie.

Tak, może Longbottom faktycznie uratuje jego życie intymne.

* * *

— Zły dzień? — zapytał niewinnie spoglądając na zamyślonego współlokatora.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. — Wiedział, ale nie zamierzał się tym obnosić. — Zamiast zadawać durne pytania, lepiej…

— Zrobię ci drinka. — Wyciągnął whisky i dwie szklanki. — Z colą i lodem?

— Wiesz, że ponoć Johnny* ma wzdęcia od gazu? Oczywiście, że bez coli. I lej dużo.

Po pierwszej kolejce, Draco ciągle grał obrażonego lorda. Po drugiej – obrażonego Malfoya, po trzeciej – obrażonego chłopca, a po czwartej – użalającego się nad sobą młodego lorda Malfoya.

— Nikt mnie nie chce… on mnie nie chceee… chlip… chlip… — Draco zdecydowanie nie radził sobie z wysoko procentowym alkoholem. Leżał, oparty głową o blat stolika trzymając w dłoni butelkę, w której, wbrew pozorom, zostało jeszcze całkiem sporo złotego płynu. — Ne to ne, sam sbie bede sterem, że, że, żeglarzem i statkiem!

— Będziesz potrzebował majtka. — Ton Zabiniego nie mógł być bardziej słodki, na trzeźwo Malfoy pewnie porzygał by się od nadmiaru cukru. Ale ku jego uciesze, Draco był mocno zalany.

— Zabini, zbo-yk-czecu, yk, mam, yk, na sobie, yk, majtki! — O, i ułatwiał mu zadanie.

— A chcesz, żebym ci je ściągnął?

— Co? — zapytał chłopak patrząc się na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

* * *

Z początku trochę się opierał. Nie miał dziś ochoty, nastroju… Bla, bla, bla… _Blaise, nie chcę_… Normalnie, niczym niewinne dziewczę z Hufflepuffu. A nie po to go upijał, żeby teraz odejść z kwitkiem.

— Zrelaksuj się. Uwolnię cię od wszelkich zmartwień — powiedział miękko. Natomiast zupełnie inaczej chwycił jego ramiona.

— Och, obiecujesz? Że nie będę o niczym myślał? Obiecaj!

— Obiecuję Draco — przysiągł ze skrzyżowanymi palcami. Przecież zajmie się nim tak, że będzie w stanie myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o nim.

Pchnął go na łóżko, pochylił się i zwinnymi rękoma zaczął odpinać rząd guzików szaty, z każdym ruchem odkrywając coraz więcej ciała. Zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy zbliżył się w okolice krocza. Nawet zawód miłosny i alkohol nie mogły zagłuszyć zewu natury. Penis Draco był w pełnej gotowości, ale musiał trochę poczekać. Cierpliwość popłaca, teraz wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Wstał, zrzucił własne ubranie, spojrzał na lekko uśmiechającego się partnera. Zaraz zedrze mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy, sprawiając, że będzie jęczał z rozkoszy, błagając go o przebaczenie za te wszystkie lata odrzuconej miłości. Pochylił się ponownie, tym razem nad twarzą Dracona. Cholera, to nie tak ma wyglądać. Może i uśmiechał się lekko, ale jego wzrok… pozostał pusty i pełen żalu. Cholerny Longbottom. Nie ma zamiaru z nim przegrać. Nie może z nim przegrać. Ściska dłoń, nachyla się, czuje bijące od niego zimno, wręcz chłonie je swoimi nozdrzami. Nachyla się nad jego ustami, przystawiając do nich swoje.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — rzuca chłodno Draco.

— Całuję cię — odpowiada przerażony.

— Nie musisz, nie chcę. — Zero emocji, ciągły chłód.

— Kurwa, ale jego pocałowałeś! Jestem od niego gorszy? — krzyczy.

— Skąd wiesz? — Chłód zastępuje gniew. — Z resztą, nieważne. To co innego.

Zrozumiał. Nie jest nim. Przegrał.

* Johnny Walker; marka szkockiej whisky.


End file.
